Peace and War
by Fastpitch Devil
Summary: What if the mutant war started early, what if the X-kids had to band togeather to survive? This is a story of Friendship, War, and Love.


**I don't own anything so don't sue me. Enjoy the fic, and don't forget to review!!!**

**telepathic thought speech**

**"Speaking"**

**picked up nicknames from a book about the comics, so they aren't usually used in evo.**

**The song in this chapter is written by Lonestar and is called, My Front Porch Looking In.**

* * *

****

The warm summer wind swirled around Scott Summer's face, as he stood outside the refuge; it was actually a half collapsed barn. Since the war broke out, the whole country was a battleground. Scott thought of how it was his job to protect the younger children from any harm, they all looked up to him. He was like their big brother.

Don't forget their big sister a giggle sounded in his mind.

"Hi Jean." Scott said out loud to the giggling red headed telepath hiding just inside the doorway.

Jean walked out to where he was standing, "it's a beautiful night." she remarked. She looked up at the sky that held a array of colors, but they were slightly clouded by smoke, that dulled the beauty of the scene.

"I bet it is." "How are you holding up Red?" Scott asked the girl standing next to him.

"I'm fine, but it's a few of the kids I'm worried about." Jean silently added you too.

"Who?" Was Jean's only response from the boy.

"Oh Slym…It's kind of hard to tell, but some of them who miss their folks and such. You know what I mean." Jean sighed, still missing her parents and her sister greatly.

Scott put an arm around her shoulders. "It'll be alright, you'll see. You are strong, remember that Jeannie." Scott whispered in to her quietly.

Before Jean could comment, a small voice was heard giggling, it sounded pure and innocent, it made both the teenagers smile.

"Slym and Red sitting in a tree k.i.s.s.i.n.g…." The little girl ran out the door to make fun of her two favorite people some more.

Scott turned, hearing Kitty Pryde's light footfalls, and turned to intercept the young girl. He scooped her up off the ground and spun her around on a circle, promoting a few more laughs from the small girl.

"Kitten, Kitten, Kitten, what are we going to do with you." Scott kidded the young girl. "How about, hmmm, a tickle fight."

"NOOO…" Kitty screeched. "NO TICKLES!" Kitty was having fun; Jean could see it in the little girl's face.

"Fine…But next time you won't get so lucky." Scott kidded the girl with a lopsided smile and a small laugh, two things he didn't do enough of, Jean thought sadly to herself.

"Slym, the other kids want you to play them a song." Kitty informed him.

"A song they want, a song they'll get." Scott smiled again and laughed. "Sorry Red, this talk will have to wait, my adoring public needs me."

Kitty reached up and put her small hand in Scott's larger one, and led him back into the refuge.

Jean laughed out loud to herself, thinking how Scott was hopelessly caught up in the children and would do anything, even give up his very own life for any one of them.

There were twelve mutants taking refuge in the old barn. Jean or Red is 15, Scott or Slym is 15, Rogue is 15, Warren or Angel is 14, X23 is 14, Bobby is 10, Amara is 9, Jubilation Lee or Jubilee is 9, Rahne or wolf is 8, Kurt or elf is 5, Kitty or Kitten is 5, and Jamie is 4. They all were there because they didn't have any one else who would take them in after whatever happened to each of them, some were abandoned, some were taken from their loved ones, and some were orphaned. It was sad really, no one but the few older mutants cared about what happened to those young ones.

A few had physical mutations, or mutations that limited what they could do, the whole mutant thing hit them the hardest. Like Warren and Kurt, they can't pass as normal humans under any circumstances. As well as Scott, who was blinded by his mutation, the whole thing was depressing but they survived. Jean thought silently to herself.

Meanwhile, Scott was sitting down, surrounded by the younger mutants, so they could hear him play them a song.

_The only ground I ever owned was sticking to my shoes  
Now I look at my front porch and this panoramic view  
I can sit and watch the fields fill up  
With rays of glowing sun  
Or watch the moon lay on the fences  
Like that's where it was hung  
My blessings are in front of me  
It's not about the land  
I'll never beat the view  
From my front porch looking in _

_There's a carrot top who can barely walk  
With a sippy cup of milk  
A little blue eyed blonde with shoes on wrong  
'Cause she likes to dress herself  
And the most beautiful girl holding both of them  
And the view I love the most  
Is my front porch looking in, yeah _

_I've traveled here and everywhere  
Following my job  
I've seen the paintings from the air  
Brushed by the hand of God  
The mountains and the canyons reach from sea to shining sea  
But I can't wait to get back home  
To the one he made for me  
It's anywhere I'll ever go and everywhere I've been  
Nothing takes my breath away  
Like my front porch looking in _

_There's a carrot top who can barely walk  
With a sippy cup of milk  
A little blue eyed blonde with shoes on wrong  
'Cause she likes to dress herself  
And the most beautiful girl holding both of them  
Yeah the view I love the most  
Is my front porch looking in _

_I see what beautiful is about  
When I'm looking in  
Not when I'm looking out _

_There's a carrot top who can barely walk  
With a sippy cup of milk  
A little blue eyed blonde with shoes on wrong  
'Cause she likes to dress herself  
And the most beautiful girl holding both of them  
Yeah the view I love the most _

_Oh, the view I love the most  
Is my front porch looking in  
Yeah  
Oh, there's a carrot top who can barely walk  
(From my front porch looking in)  
A little blue eyed blonde with shoes on wrong, yeah  
And the most beautiful girl  
(Beautiful girl  
From my front porch looking in)  
Holding both of them  
Oh, yeah. _

The little kids, and the older ones, clapped for Scott. Scott smiled and thanked them. He put his guitar away, and grabbed his makeshift cane. He headed back outside to find Jean and to finish their talk.

"Still out here Red?" Scott asked.

"Yep, so how'd your show go?" Jean smiled, even though the boy couldn't see it.

"Good, but I think I need to learn some other types of songs, ones that are good for the younger kids, you know." Scott went over to where Jean's voice was coming from.

"Yeah, but it doesn't really matter what you sing to them, you could sing Brittney Spears and they wouldn't care, they just like to listen to your voice. Kind of like a parent would sing to a child. It makes them feel, well…. normal." Jean sighed out loud.

"Well I wouldn't go as far as Brittney Spears, but I get your point." Scott almost laughed at the thought of him singing a Brittney song.

Jean patted the ground. "Well, pull up some dirt and sit down."

Scott sat down, "Oof I'm getting too old to do this hard ground thing."

Jean playfully slapped him on the arm, and then scooted over so they were closer. She laid her head on his shoulder. "I miss them."

"Yeah, I miss my family too. I just have had a lot of time to think, I understand what my parents did, but it's hard to believe they are gone, even though it's been six years. I still am sad."

"It must have been hard on you, surviving like that for all those years on your own. I know I couldn't have done it. It's just hard, I don't know, it just feels as if they are still here, as if I could just reach out and they would be there." Jean sat up and kissed Scott lightly on the cheek. "Thanks Slym, I owe you one." She quickly got up and went inside.

Scott touched his cheek, and spent the next ten minutes in the same spot, sitting there in a star-struck haze. He thoughtlessly muttered to the quickly cooling night's air, "Your welcome Red."

* * *

**So how is it so far, TELL ME!!!! The next chapter will be up soon (hopefully).**


End file.
